The invention relates to a filter system with a seal, particularly for use as an air filter of a combustion engine.
A filter system is known from US2011083409A1 in which the filter housing is sealed off by a gasket in the form of an O-ring gasket that is arranged between a housing wall and a cover of the filter housing. The gasket is placed into an axial groove with a conical cross section that is arranged on a circumferential collar of the cover. When the cover is closed, a circumferential ring that is mounted on the housing wall is pressed on the gasket such that the latter is compressed and pressed into the conical groove. A ring lying in the groove provides additional pressing of the seal. The sealing of the filter housing is thus ensured. As a result of the pressing of the gasket into the conical groove upon closing of the cover, the gasket is additionally fixed in its position. However, when the gasket is placed into the groove of the cover during assembly, it is not ensured that it will remain fixed in its position during closing of the cover, since pressing into the conical groove occurs only upon closing of the cover. When the cover is opened in order to replace a filter element, the gasket can also fall out of the groove and be lost. One alternative is therefore to glue the gasket in place.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a filter system that makes it possible to ensure a reliable and assembly-friendly way to seal the filter system through simple and cost-effective measures.